Throughout All of Eternity
by Mikami Yuriko
Summary: Rufus contemplates about the girl he lost. PAIRING: Rufus x Alicia. WARNING: WAFF, SLIGHT OOC. MAJOR ENDING SPOILERS! ONESHOT!


**Throughout All of Eternity**

**By: Mikami Yuriko**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All belong to SquareEnix and Tri-Ace. **

**WARNING: WAFF, SLIGHT OOC**

It had been a few years now, seven years to be exact, and it had seemed as if it had been an eternity since that time…That time when he had last seen her.

He sighed.

He could never forget the look that she had worn on her face at that moment…Of how her sparkling blue eyes twinkled lovingly at him…one last time. Her eyes, though they were smiling warmly at his emerald orbs, held within them the feelings of sadness…and grief.

At that moment, as she lifted her hand and brought it to her lips…At that moment, as her lips had met the ring that he had given her…he knew that she was saying farewell…

Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes but he did not dare shed them. No. He had to be strong…She wouldn't like it if he had broken down just because of her.

He gritted his teeth back then as he saw her smile ruefully at him…

He then ran to her…trying to get a hold of whatever of her he could…But he was too late…She had faded.

He embraced her to him…wishing with all of his heart for him to feel her…But what had greeted his bosom and his arms was nothing but the cool air within the chamber…

A moment later…the ring that he had given her was all that had remained of his beloved. He had taken that ring with him…He had worn once more.

He took a deep breath. That had been a while ago. And although he had gotten over her death and had taken up the position of being Asgard's new leader, he had never stopped thinking of her.

Her…

The kind and innocent girl that he had met by chance on that day at Solde…

By chance?

He laughed at that. No; there were no chances. It was fate. It was destiny that the two had met.

He frowned then.

'So…I guess it's destiny that separated us too huh?' he thought a bit bitterly.

He shook his head. He was acting childish again! Forget about it! What had happened, happened.

He smiled then. Yes. There had been a reason to smile.

Her soul had not been lost…Not at all. It was there…and had returned to the cycle of transmigration.

He knew…that he would meet her again one day.

He knew not when, where or how…But his heart believed so.

'I'd see you again Alicia…' he silently vowed to himself.

He clutched the cloak tightly. He did not wish to attract attention to himself after all. He looked at the surroundings and inhaled the air calmly.

He closed his eyes for but a moment…and there released it.

It had been a while since he had last been there.

And although it had been the same place that he had visited with his companions it seemed different somehow. The air seemed…different. He lightly laughed. That was what made the difference.

He had been with his friends back then…

And now, he was alone.

His face hardened suddenly and his countenance stiffened. Back then…

He spoke as if it had been centuries ago…and yet it had only been a few years since. He sighed; those people…were the best companions that any man could've asked for.

They had been together through hell and back.

Back then…he had been with her.

He walked along the town's quaint dusty streets and there looked around once more. Corriander.

He didn't exactly know what had possessed him to suddenly desire to be within the town…much less intermingle with mortals…but he just did. Like a distant sultry voice, words spoken from a pair of unseen lips had reaches his ears…and more importantly, his heart. And like a fool, he had been beckoned.

Like an entranced child lured with the promises of sweets, he followed without question.

That was why he had found himself once more within the small little town…That little town that had hidden itself away from the rest of the world…

His contemplation was suddenly interrupted as he heard and felt the onset of quick but light footsteps.

He didn't have time to properly react before one of the running children had bumped into him. Upon instinct, his arms immediately situated themselves upon the child, steadying it to its feet. And upon contact, did his heart and soul suddenly leap.

'It…It can't be!' he thought in total shock.

He looked down upon the mortal child that he now held in his arms and let their gazes meet.

He stopped breathing for a moment, "A-a…li…"

The little girl smiled at him, taking his breath away. But before he could utter anything coherent, the little girl had run from him…But not before muttering a grateful thank you. His heart stopped there for but a moment before it resumed its function…

"Alicia…" he breathed out.

It had been her, hadn't it…?

He smiled then. So, destiny had had something up in its sleeve, hadn't it…?

It had interwoven their fates, only to separate them…only to reunite them once more.

And there, as he watched her innocently play with her friends…free from all the cares of the world…never knowing of its cruelties or its harsh realities…She played on…

She ran on…

And he could only watch her.

"We'd meet once more Alicia…You'd remember me…One day." he lightly spoke to the winds.

Yes. He would return to her…one day…When she was old enough to receive him, he would return to her…

He would watch her grow up…

He would care for her…even if she knew not that he had been there…

He had no doubt whatsoever that she would remember him. She would. Her soul would know…

And if she didn't remember him…? He smiled ruefully. He'd still continue to be there for her. He would spend all the time that he needed to in order for her to remember him. He would never tire of that. No matter how long it took, no matter how much it took, he would make her remember him.

He would wait for her…

He would wait throughout all of eternity.

xxxxx

FIN

**A/N: **

**I just had to write a Rufus/Alicia. There aren't any here at the moment. I wish more writers would consider writing for VP2:S. **

**Oh well. **


End file.
